


not my day

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Decisions, Dubious Consent, M/M, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, that's our red! canned laughter roll credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: Because the fulfillment of his guiltiest fantasy is absolutely the consequence Red (of all people) would face for literal property damage.





	not my day

This was the result of an unfortunate circumstance.

Okay. So Red didn’t _intend_ on destroying a statue on property who’s owner could only be a millionaire. Really, that’s not what he set out to do when he woke up this morning. Red was a simple twenty-something – he just wanted to train his Pokemon in peace. But sometimes, Saur got ahead of himself. How did such a lopsided statue survive all these years in Viridian Forest without suffering so much as a chip?

“Ah, fuck. What should I do? Any ideas, Saur?”

His partner looked at him with eyes that seemed to say, ‘you’re on your own, buddy.’

Red was an honest person. And sometimes, that could get you into trouble. Lying could be the honest thing to do in this kind of situation, right? Nah. Maybe not. “I should just leave...pretend it never happened.”

He walked around, avoiding the stranded bits of concrete from Saur’s fateful blow. It was a depiction of Deoxys, that much he was sure of. Creepy. Red had some experience with THAT alien beast, and he didn’t want to relive it anytime soon. There’s no way the owner of this place caught Deoxys, right? Red recalled how easily he defeated the wild creatures on the trail. “...There aren’t enough strong Pokemon living in this area to pin the blame on...”

He returned Saur to his Pokeball and resigned himself to his fate. “Just come clean. It never steered you wrong before.”

Red tried to remain optimistic as neared the daunting ceder doorway. If he hadn’t been so nervous, he might have noticed the familiar-looking ‘R’ on the doorbell...

It rang once, and as if on cue the door slowly opened. It was as if they had been standing behind it the whole time, waiting for him. It was much too dark to see inside, but Red could smell incense and candles. It soothed him. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Hiya. Uh. I was training my Pokemon outside of your property and, well, one of ‘em _accidentally_ blew up one of your statues. Listen, I’m really sorry. I don’t have much, but I can give you something to make it up. I could even help you repair it, not that my hands are very reliable...”

He heard the man in the shadows chuckle. “Indeed...what should I make you do, Red?”

Wait a minute. He knew that voice.

“Gio...Giovanni."

* * *

“As for the statue, it’s easily replaced. The shipping will cost more than the actual piece itself.” Somehow – now_ this _was a turn of events he truly didn’t expect – Red was sitting in Giovanni’s elegant, maroon living room. His Mr. Mime – or perhaps Mr. Butler – had brought them both wine, and though Red wasn’t much of a drinker, he felt he needed alcohol for a moment like this. And how could he turn down the infamous Giovanni for a drink?

“Shipped? You mean you didn’t buy it here?” Red was kind of a minimalist; he never shopped online. He tried to picture a big online site for Pokemon statues, but the concept seemed pretty weird to him. Giovanni _did_ strike him as the type to collect the most random things, though.

“No, no. Everyone knows that the only place to buy good statues for anything is in Hoenn’s Rustboro City.”

“Well, everyone except for me, I guess.” The former Rocket mobster laughed at him, again. Even in the past, Giovanni always found him amusing for whatever reason. Blue found him amusing too, so maybe it was just part of his personality.

“In any case, their work really is impeccable. And they don’t notice or care who _I_ am...besides, I’m one of their best customers.”

When Mr. Mime came back again to refill his drink, Red deliberately allowed it to happen. So what? It was damn good wine. Maybe he was crazy for trusting this man enough to not only go into his house, but even accept drinks. Saying Giovanni had done a lot of damage in the past would be an understatement. Still, Red had always been curious about the man. He once saved his son from death – he couldn’t be _all _evil.

“I’ll forgo requesting money for the destruction of my statue. You couldn’t afford a quarter of what it cost.” Red instinctively arose from his chair and beamed.

“Great! Then I guess I should probably be going on my way. I don’t want to impose. The wine was real good. Again, I’m sorry about what happe–”

A pale hand was placed on Red’s shoulder, gently pushing him back into the seat. Mr. Mime appeared again, signing to him about having another drink.

“I only said that I don’t want your money. What I do want in return is your...time.”

He calmly moved his armchair closer to Red’s. He motioned to clink glasses, and they did. Oh well, so he was going to spend more time than he ever thought he would with Giovanni. Was that so bad? Red hummed to himself, accepting fate for a second time that day.

“Well, okay then. Though I gotta say...I haven’t drank this much in a while. Can you tell your Pokemon to cool it a bit with the refills?” Mr. Mime gave him an incredibly solemn sadface, but Giovanni obliged.

  
“Yes, I don’t think I’ll be needing his services anymore. I’d like us to be alone, anyways.”

And so he left. To where exactly, Red had no idea. The mansion felt storied and yet incredibly empty. While he glanced around the room, he only barely noticed a hand now resting on his knee.

“Oh.”

He looked into Giovanni’s dark eyes. He was unreadable, and Red had always wanted to try and figure him out. When he was a kid, it was innocent curiosity, the kind only children could have. Red recalled a lore-ridden daydream in which he imaged what could have happened if he’d lost to Giovanni in their heated battle. If he’d been forced to become part of Team Rocket. What ifs.

But Red had a different perspective now.

Yeah, he’d fantasized about this kind of scenario once or twice in the past few months. Whatever triggered it, he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was Silver confiding in him about his daddy issues. Red sympathized, sure, but he was never a good listener. He basically ignored the redhead the whole time, giving the accustomed ‘yeahs’ and ‘mhms’. It’s hard to indulge in the mental image of your friend’s hot dad while said friend is sitting there (rightfully) complaining about him. But sometimes that’s just how life goes.

And so, Red bit the bullet and kissed him. Because alcohol. Because why not.

“I, uh, you’ve been in my dreams recently. That’s pretty weird, right?”Giovanni ignored him and kissed him smoothly but urgently, like he’d been thinking the same thing of him. Wait – obviously he had. Why else would he get him drunk and tell him he wanted his time? Red was dense, but not that dense. Though maybe Giovanni was just lonely for anything. It was pretty boring in this part of the forest. Secluded.

“And so? What am I doing in them? Am I as evil as they say?” Red noticed some burn marks on the man’s fingers as he untied his belt and threw it to the side. Pulling his zipper down so his dick could finally get some relief. Giovanni palmed the tip through his briefs.

“Well, you’re doing – uh, you’re doing what you just did now. And I don’t care much about that stuff, it was a while ago now. I don’t know. Should I care?”

Giovanni pulled his own trousers down and bit his lip, taking in the image of a very aroused, very confused Red. He ignored the questions of morality. “Just stay put.”

Red’s phone vibrated in the pocket of his jeans, now down to his ankles. What the fuck was going on? It must have been Yellow, maybe. He’d been staying at her place while he trained. It _was_ getting dark out there. He said he’d be back in time for soup. It was hard to care much about that when he arched into the armchair, left hand pumping his cock. Giovanni was supposed to be secluded to the corners of his mind, not literally in front of him lubing up. This was too much.

“Did I say you could pleasure yourself?”

“I don’t – ah – I don’t really remember us laying out ground rules.”

“...You’re not as clueless as I thought. Bend over.”

Red did as he was told, head on the lush carpet spread beneath him. Giovanni was rough, as he expected. Red had never quite gotten used to the sensation of having someone completely stuffed inside you, no matter how long he’d been seeing men. Green once called him a, “true twunk, who never really gets bored.” Red didn’t really ‘get’ terms like that, but right now, he felt it. Whatever Green meant, he was currently embodying it.

For an old guy, Giovanni had stamina. Red, on the other hand, had a hard time delaying the inevitable. But then, in the heat of the moment, the man said something with a hand Red’s black hair, massaging his neck in tandem with the rhythm.

“How does it feel, to be fucked by me? To know that you’ll have to live with this – you asked me if it was strange to think nicely of me now. To think that perhaps, I’m not so bad. I ignored you because you thought wrong. And now I’ve made you come for me.”

Red ejaculated and he saw stars. Panting, trying to process what had just been whispered in his ear but not really being able to. Trying to process the distant image of teal and red that suddenly appeared in his vision.

* * *

Giovanni combed his hair back, picked the belt off the floor and tied it back around its owner. Latching it together with delicate force.

“Don’t get lost on your way home – the forest is a different breed at night.”

“Thanks for the, uh, for your time."

The door shut behind him. He walked down the concrete steps of Giovanni’s mansion at a brisk pace. The space where the Deoxys statue had once stood was no longer empty, and Red flew away on Aero without noticing a thing, never more eager to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, bookmarks and comments are always appreciated! thanks for reading.


End file.
